Goodnight Sweet Princess
by strawberry-kisses1
Summary: Severus is long retired from Hogwarts and wants nothing more than to die in peace. His heart has been ultimatly broken by Lord V. Can his memories of true love and his hopes for the future save him? **NEW CHAPS. 13**
1. Chapter 1

*note: none of the characters are mine, they are the product of the great J.K Rowling*   
  


**Chapter 1**

  
  
"So it's come down to this has it? The great Severus Snape must choose but either way he will fail." A light snake-like hissing laugh was emitted from Lord Voldemort and he clutched his stomach, obviously entertained by the thought. As he gasped for air and let out another howl the ground began to shake and Voldemorts large yellow eyes were reduced to the eyes of a small child. Snape reached out to grab the child but fell through the dividing earth into nothingness.   
And so began Snape's day, like it always did, rising from bed sweaty and exhausted and alone. He growled menacingly as he pulled his unruly black hair in a messy tail at the nape of his neck. Slipping into the robes he had worn the previous night, he left his chambers to goto the study, where he knew an old friend was waiting for him. As he began down his long, forboding hall, his house-elf, Peachy, jumped out of Snape's way and scrambled back down to the kitchen to retrieve more sausage and toast for her master's breakfast.   
  
"Ohh..master Snape is in mood today. He is wearing dirty robes. Dirty dirty dirty robes and will not be happy after breakfast, no no no. If he would clean himself maybe he would be happy." Peachy ranted out loud to what ever other elf would listen as she gathered the food up onto a tray.   
  
Meanwhile Snape had already made his entrance and was recieving criticism already from Albus Dumbledore.   
  
"Severus, you know that it is imperitive that you speak to her. You need to talk to her and let her know who she is."   
  
"I don't need to talk to anyone," Severus roared at Dumbledore as Peachy appeared. "She has people to wait on her hand and foot. She doesn't need me and I know I don't need some old wizard putting his crooked nose where it doesn't belong!"   
Dumbledore pursed his lips thoughtfully and replied,   
  
"Severus, you have no place commenting on other people's noses."   
Dumbledore chuckled to himself for a moment then asked, straight faced,   
"How long has it been Severus? and how long since you stopped teaching?"   
  
"I quit working 5 years ago. It's been almost 6 years since..."   
  
"Ahhh yes." Dumbledore interrupted. Severus knew why he did. So he wouldn't break down.   
  
"I think you should go." Severus choked out under his breath.   
  
"I understand," the old wizard started as he took the floo powder from the small marble basin it rested in next to Snape's large black fireplace.   
  
"No you don't." He looked at Dumbledore with sleepless eyes and clenched his teeth then turned and left as Dumbledore shouted "Hogwarts Headmaster".   
  
  
  
The afternoon ticked by as Snape continually paced in the Library. His lunch went untouched outside the great oak doors, since no one but he was allowed inside it's threshold. The room had been converted from an upstairs parlour for his former wife and since her death, it was kept in pristine condition. His afternoon excerise of walking back and forth the room's length was interrupted by a knocking on the closed doors.   
  
"What!" Snape demanded as he opened the doors. He towered over a short round woman, whose white hair was tied up into two braids pinned to her head. She has soft, pleasant features and an even more pleasant demeanor.   
  
"Oh Severus, stop your barking. You'll wake up the child." The old woman smiled and stood tippy-toed and pinched his cheek.   
"You always did love to play the brute. But I know you're a soft one. Why didn't you eat? You haven't slept or eaten in days and it shows, I can see straight through you I can. Like a skeleton, that's what you are. Oh! the state of this room! So dusty, you'll catch a fate worse than death in here. It's drafty Severus, put on the fire." She walked into the room and began tutting instantly. Books were off the shelves and opened and collecting thick layers of dust and cobwebs.   
  
"Don't touch anything."   
  
"Severus, this isn't healthy, you need to move on. Now your father and I know a splendid little witch from the north, she's more your age this time and..."   
  
"STOP IT MOTHER! I don't need your lectures on my life. I like the way I live just fine and if I plan to starve myself to death I will. I don't need you to take care of me anymore!"   
  
"Oh stop it you. You do need someone to take care of you. And Adora. It can't be me anymore. I'm tired and I'm old and she needs a parent. If you plan on being like this for the rest of her life that elast you can do is marry someone and give her a proper mother. Not some half-crazy old grandmother to look up too. But, whatever you descide to do, it's your decision. In the end you only hurt yourself,"   
  
"Gran?" A little girl with deathlike marble skin and a head full of obsidian curls stood in the doorway clutching a worn out brown bear.   
  
"What is she doing here?" Severus demanded quietly, not looking up. He turned around and sneered in a gutteral manner "Get her out of here." 


	2. Chapter 2 alone

*note: none of the characters are mine, they are the product of the great J.K Rowling* 

**Chapter 2**

  
  
Night passed into day, which turned back into night and so on for several days as Severus Snape lay, wasting away in his bedroom. His mother became a frequent figure in his room, forcing him to eat to keep him alive. Severus didn't sleep for almost 5 days until finally, his eyes shut without protest.   
  
He was falling into darkness and memories and visions. Severus landed inside his old classroom and watched from the shadows as a much younger version of himself sulked around, sneering at several imcompetant students as well as one particular overachiever.   
  
'Severus, why are you yelling at her like that?' He whispered to himself as he observed the hurt look on Hermione Granger's small face. He blinked once and was lying in his old bed in Slytherin's dungeon. He felt like he was there, between his black silk sheets, pulsing with heat and his head buzzing loudly with lust and instinct. He also was able to observe his actions from afar and he watched himself falling in love, several years later from his first memory, with Hermione.   
  
He could feel himself becoming dizzy with the heat inside of himself and from the fireplace. Severus's mouth began to go dry as he reached over to Hermione, but she kept backing away from him, slowly, across his dark room and into the fireplace.   
  
"Severus! why didn't you choose me? You never loved me! I hate you!"   
He could feel hot, wet tears rolling down his cheeks and his body began to convusle and he collapsed into a green overstuffed chair.   
"Why? You deserve to die not me! not me!"   
  
"Hermione..." he began sobbing and sputtering as the vision began to fade away into black.   
  
"Severus? Severus wake up."   
Snape woke up to his mother's pleading voice. He was tired and he had a very large headache. He sat up in his bed, and looked back his tear-stained pillow. He reached up a large calloused hand to wipe away the sweat and sadness from his face and layed back down, resting his head in his mother's lap like a tired kitten. She stroked his face gently and hummed an old lullaby soothingly.   
'Your daughter is exactly like you. Poor thing looks like her mother but she is you through and through' Ina (a/n severus's mother's name is Ina which is Latin for mother) sighed. She would never have the nerve to say it to him though. It was very obvious to everyone why he wanted nothing to do with his daughter. The same reason it had been for thousands of years for men who had suffered the same terrible fate. Adora looked exactly like her mother. Except her hair, which was definatly Severus' shade of black, but other than that, she was shaping up to be just like her mother. Severus sniffled and wiped his face on Ina's red robe. There was a small knock on the door and a girl no bigger than a house elf wandered into the heavily boarded but drafty room with Peachy by her side.   
  
"Peachy bring some cold water for Master Snape to drink." She whispered in a high voice and placed the crystal goblet on the cherry wood nightstand next to the matching four-poster bed   
  
"Thank you Peachy." Ina waved a small hand signaling for Peachy to go. Adora turned around to leave as well but Ina placed her hand on the girl's shoulder and asked her to stay and help.   
  
"He doesn't like me Gran." The young girl whimpered.   
  
"Nonesense. He's just a bit dramatic. Besides, you must love him no matter what. He is your Father and you must give him that. No matter what happens, you must love him. Promise me, that for all of his mistakes and shortcomings that you'll always love your father. Even when I'm gone?"   
  
"Where are you going?"   
  
"I must go away for awhile." Ina stood up and threw on a long black cape over her drool-covered robes.   
  
"No Gran, you can't leave me with him." Adora said in the shrill voice of a 5 year old girl.   
  
"Remember your promise." Ina stopped down and gave Adora a kiss on her nose as she took some floo powder from her pocket bag. "Diagon Alley!"   
Adora sat on the dark green area rug in her father's room for a long while, whipmering. As the thin slivers of light that had managed to creep their way into Severus' room began to disappear, the drafts in the room began to increase. Adora stood up and walked over to her Father's bedside and pulled his blanket up to his chin and crawled into the half moon shape he made in his partial-fetus position and began to cry. 


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I only own Ina and Adora and Peachy the house elf. The rest are J.K Rowling's. If you wish to purchase my characters please make the check out to.... also: **fizzysoda**: your wish is my command!

On with the story!

**Chapter 3 **

  
  


Adora sat in her room playing with her pink *Little Lass 3000* broomstick. She never cared much for the thing and threw it onto the fire that house elves were keeping in her room for her. The fire hissed and spat and she turned and glared at it, giving a perfectly "snape" look. She climbed up onto her bed and looked around. The walls were high and dark blue with gold details. In the center of the room was her dark wooden bed, which stood about 4 feet off the ground, so she has a stand that she pulled out to climb into bed. It was an antique canopy piece with a large feather mattress and thick blue quilts and soft sheets that matched. On the north end of her room was a large white marble fireplace with two French doors leading onto a balcony on either side. These doors were always locked, and the blue velvet drapes were always down. The east side of her room faced the many gardens that she used to spend time in everyday with her Gran, but since she had left, Adora had locked herself into her room and seldom left, unless for dinner.

As she sat and thought about what she could do next there was a rude knock at her door. She rolled off of her bed with a thump and toddled over to the large door which took both her arms to open. Severus stood at the door with a sober look on his face. It had been about 3 months since he had been sick in bed and his mother had left him and his child together, and since then he had filled out again, and was back to his normal, rigid self.

"Today is your birthday," He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "So you may have dinner with me. If you wish to I expect you to be downstairs in the dining room dressed appropriately by 7 o' clock. Good day." He bowed shortly to the 5 year old and turned and left. Waiting for him outside his study was an ex student, Harry Potter. 

"That was smooth" He nodded towards Snape and gave a sarcastic smile.

"Don't critique the way I raise my child"

"But you don't raise her. She raises herself."

"That's none of your business." Snape hissed.

"Look, Ginny and I just thought that she'd enjoy coming to our house for awhile. Word does get around that she holds herself prisoner in her own room you know. She'd have plenty of fresh air and"

"Kids to play with." Snape sneered at Harry, making a reference to the well known fact that Ginny was more fertile than her mother and that in the 9 years they had been married, they had 8 children and were expecting another.

"That's really mature. I don't know why anyone comes and talks to you. I don't know how Dumbledore can stand you. He sent me here you know, he talked to Ginny and I and we agreed and this is how you treat our kindness?"

"Your kindness?" Severus gave a hearty laugh "Look, I highly doubt, Mr. Minister of Magic, that even on your salary you can hardly take on another child. So why don't you take your nose out of my life and help someone who needs it. Adora has everything here."

"Except a father."

"Leave now. You know the way." Severus whispered hoarsely. Harry stood up and walked out quietly. Severus knew what he had said was right. He wasn't a proper father, but he also knew that he never could be and at this point there was no point in trying. He looked over at a long box that was wrapped in silver foil wrapping paper that had been sitting there all afternoon. Copellia, his housekeeper had gone out and bought Adora a doll for her 6th birthday. She'd gotten one every year from him, but this time he would give the doll to her. Snape let out a sigh as he stood up and picked up the box. It didn't feel right in his hands, and made his heart grow heavy and hurt. He dropped the box back onto the table and walked to the other side of his study and pulled a large leather bound book from a glass box that held several more books, of identical characteristics. He sat down on a long green chez lounge and opened the book. A tiny Adora wiggled on the first page, in a green velvet dress with red accents. Her first Christmas picture. He turned the page and saw Hermione's smiling face holding Adora and cooing at her gently, outside, by the lake at Hogwarts. As he turned the page several small pictures fell out onto the floor. He stooped to pick them up and was charmed by what he saw. Hermione had obviously learned something from sneaking around with Weasly and Potter because the picture were of Himself. He was holding the baby and humming a song, bouncing Adora around and getting her back to sleep. He didn't smile, just wiped his face and put them back in the album as Peachy came and knocked at his door. 

"Master, the food, it is ready." she said slowly.

"Come in here and take this box down and put it on the table next to Adora's seat." Peachy nodded and took the box and lefty the room quickly, with a shiver down her spine. She didn't like being in the rooms, to many bad memories.

  
  


* * *

Snape began down the grand staircase, peeking into the dining room to see if she was there yet. Adora was climbing up, into a chair opposite from the end he sat on. Snape grumbled to himself. The table sat 25 people, he was going to need a spell to make his voice louder if he hoped to talk to the child. As he walked into the room, which like every other room in the house was illuminated by fireplace and candles, he didn't stop at his chair, instead walked further down and sat in a corner chair next to Adora. She gave him the oddest of looks that a young girl could muster up but then finally just decided to keep her scowling face.

"Don't make faces at me. You'll get wrinkles." He stated.

"I don't care."

"You look very pretty today." He said, looking away. It was true, she wore a calf-length white dress with a matching bow in the hair to hold it in a plait.

"And you look the same." A comment that was also true, since Severus was just wearing hid dress robes, which were just a nicer material really. Still black as night though, and no one can really tell the difference. 

"Look what I bought you." He insisted, pushing the box towards her. Peachy brought in their dinner and left. Adora knitted her brow at the pasta in front of her and took the box into her lap. She tore open the paper and lay the doll,still in the box, aside. 

"What's wrong with it?" Snape asked, getting irritated.

"I have enough dolls. Christmas is coming soon and I don't want anymore." She folded her arms and looked away.

"Well then what do you want?"

"A mother. Or at least a new Father." She pushed her plate away and jumped off her chair and toddled off to her room. 

Severus sat back, looking at the doll, whose face was lit by dancing flames. He knew that there was nothing he could do to bring back Hermione and he also knew that if he stayed here any longer he'd go mad. He asked Peachy to bring his food up to his room and he stalked off to the owl-house, a letter in hand he had written 5 years ago.

He attached the letter to a large, male snowy owl named Zeki.

"Take this to Albus Dumbledore immediately." The owl gave a sort of nod and took off. Snape watched the figure until it disappeared and clutched his robes tighter to himself to keep warm.

  
  


* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting in the great hall ready for dinner when a large owl swooped in and dropped a piece of parchment in his curry. He gave the owl some chicken and sent him off. 

"What is it Albus?" asked Minerva McGonagall. 

"I have a feeling that we'll have a new Defense Againist the Dark Arts professor this year after all." He chuckled to himself. 

  
  


** Next chapter is just the letter. Please R&R and get all your friends to read too :) thanks for all the reviews so far. Toodles!


	4. Chapter 4 the letter

**The Letter**

  
  


_Feb 13th 2003**_

_To Albus:_

_Due to recent circumstances I wish to return to a teaching position at Hogwarts. Since my ex position is currently occupied and you seem to go through Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers so quickly, I wish to try my wand at it. I would also hope that when Adora is of age that she can begin her education at Hogwarts as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Severus Snape_

* * *

_**note: Here I will do the math to show what year the story takes place in. Countless "harry potter time line" shows that they start at Hogwarts at age 11, in 1992 (or about there somewhere) which means they (except maybe Crabbe and Goyle) graduate in 1999 at ages 17 or 18 depending on where their birthday falls. I am assuming that Hermione is 18. _

_We know that Ginny and Harry have been married 9 years. This means that Harry married Ginny when he was 19 and she was 18._

_Snape could have been married for 10 years if his wife hadn't died 1 years after their child was born. Adora is 6 and Snape's only child. _

_Since 2003 is the year for the "unfortunate circumstances" assume that Hermione is dead, Adora is 1 and 5 years down the road makes it 2007! (remember Adora said that "Christmas is coming" so it hasn't been exactly 5 years.)_

_All this means that Hermione was about 20 when baby Adora was born. I assume there's about 25 years between Snape and Hermione, so he was 45 and now is about 50. _

  
  


_Hope you enjoyed my crooked math. Please review it and correct me if I'm wrong on anything._


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews, keep at it! This is chapter number 5 and I have big plans for finding out what happened with everyone in the coming chapters, but you won't get them if I don't get some more reviews. 

Blackmail – It's the American way.

To Hpluvva: Adora isn't starting Hogwarts, she's going because Snape has taken a new teaching position is all. I understand about you saying she acts old for her age. My cousin, Becca is 6 going on 16, but I'll try and make her act a little younger. You also have to realize she's had to unintentionally grow up prematurely because of circumstances at home. 

To: Liesel: Thank you for the correction on Snape's age. I always forget that he went to school with Sirius and James and Remus because he acts so much older. I'll take it into account as I continue.

  
  


**Chapter 5**

Less than a week later Severus was on his way to Hogwarts. As the scarlet train pulled into the Hogsmede station, the candle lights began burning brighter, to illuminate each carriage against the onyx sky. He stooped down and looked over the lake, which was lit by a pale yellow full moon and stirred by the heaving winds and light rain. He stepped out onto the cobblestone platform and walked off, leaving his elves to carry several of his and Adora's bags. Peachy would be staying to watch after Adora, and as Severus found a carriage to take them up to the castle, Peachy clutched the young girls' hand tighter and tighter among the much older and taller wizards and witches. Adora was overwhelmed and knocked down by a boy, not quite a first year.

"Get out of my way!" He shouted pointedly.

Severus heard the commotion and walked over immediately. Adora was on the ground clutching her knee which was a crimson as he robes. The boy had joined his father and they both stood, looking down at Adora and up at Severus. Snape instantly recognized the older of the pair as the man who'd taken his position when he had retired, Draco Malfoy. The younger of the two was only about 9, and looked exactly like Draco, same pointed features with a short and particularly sharp voice for one so young. Draco stepped forward and looked down on Adora who's hood was pushed back enough to see her face, lit by the moon. He placed a graceful hand on her chin and looked at her.

"You'll catch your death down there little one," He said smoothly, looking at Severus the entire time. He looked back down at her and frowned most decidedly. "You look like your disgusting mudblood mother," He looked back at Severus and continued. "Snape used to be an honorable name, but now. Now it isn't worth the dirt on my shoe." He spat at Severus' feet and walked back to his son. "Let's go Adrian." The pair turned on their heels and walked off. Severus knelt down and picked up Adora. She quaked under his touch, and both had a look of astonishment that he had done it. After some hesitation, she turned and warped her arms around his neck and buried her face in the crook of his neck. He sat her inside the carriage and climbed in. They began their journey up to the castle that was Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He looked at her knee and shook his head. He pulled his seldom-used wand out from his robes and pointed it towards her bruised and bleeding knee. 

"Curatio" He said gently and her knee began to heal. 

"Thank you." She whispered under her breath. He nodded to her and took notice that they were at the gates. 

"Come on, we're here now. The elves will take everything to our rooms, but you and I are going to dinner."

"I'm tired"

"So am I, but you haven't had anything proper to eat all day."

"I did on the train." She argued, crossing her arms as she jumped out of the carriage onto the bottom step leading to the castle.

"Cauldron cakes and pumpkin juice hardly constitute a meal." He retorted back to her and placed his wand back in it's proper pocket. "You don;t have to eat, but you're still going. You need to meet everyone here."

"I don't like that boy." She huffed, jumping from step to step.

"I don't like him either. Or his Father for that matter, so it looks like we're in the same boat together."

"What's a mudblood? And how did that man know Mum?" Snape looked down into his daughter's large coffee colored eyes.

"I'll tell you when you're older." He didn't know what else to say. He hadn't thought that his daughter would have to deal with such prejudice so young in her life. He hadn't thought she'd have to deal with any of it, coming from such lineage that he had in his history. He was obviously wrong and he didn't know what he'd do when it came time for Adora to be sorted. Surely Adrian Malfoy would be in Slytherin, but what about Adora? If she wasn't in Slytherin she'd be the first not to be. Except for his younger sister, Atra, who he hadn't talked to in years. She was a History professor at Durmstrang and had been sorted into Ravenclaw, but was quickly taken out because of such a disgrace and sent to Durmstang, where she matriculated into House Malificarum, one of 4 houses there. (the houses at Durmstrang are as follows: House Malificarum, House Temperantiae, House Perfectaum and House Fiedei.**)

As they made their way into the great hall, they were greeted with the scent of hot food on the tables and the heavy air of excitement and tension from all students, who clamored to talk to one another after being gone all summer. Also from the first years who were mostly afraid to disappoint parents and siblings by not being in the same house as everyone else in the family was. Severus walked straight into the Great Hall and made way for the Head Table without stopping to look around. Adora one the other hand was completely dumbstruck. She walked, mouth agape and eyes wide staring at the ceiling and all of the kids they fit in one room. 

"Adora!" Snape shouted back to her and she ran up to her father and grabbed his robes to stop her from running head-first into the table in front of her. The weight pulled him down on one side and his eyes widened at the prospect of falling in front of the student, so he quickly stood up and grabbed Adora's arm, to prevent her from falling over. 

"Ah! Severus! So nice to see you again. Your chair has been brought back from your old rooms, which have also been kept for you. It took the house elves quite a bit of cleaning to clear out 10 years of dust, but it was accomplished and I hope you enjoy your quarters. We also hope that you will take on the task of being Slytherin's head of house again. We all agreed that professor Malfoy didn't have the experience to be head of house, and the position has been vacant the ten years you have been gone. You will also be please to know that your legend is still around and many of the first years are a bit spooked to see you, since most of them have been reassured that you wouldn't return, so you can go about your usual business terrorizing them, and it won't take as much effort." Dumbledore smiled and lifted his goblet to Severus. "Welcome Back."

Severus let a sly, corner-of-mouth smile slip to Dumbledore and bowed. 

"Thank you very much for allowing me to return after all that has happened."

"Well I must say the letter was a bit dated, but it is better that you join us later than never."

Adora stood there watching the two men talk, quickly glancing at the cold, cruel stares that Malfoy senior was giving toward her and her Father. She reached up and grabbed Severus' hand and hid her face in his billowing robes.

"He's looking at me." She shouted into his robes.

"Well then why don't you go sit in my chair and wait for me, I'll be right down and we can eat dinner, and then go see your room." She gave him a questioning look and did as she was told, with reluctant strides.

"There will be tension between you and Draco?"

"There always will be." Severus replied to the Headmaster's question.

"Oh yes, I remember now. You did a little bit more than rob the cradle." He chuckled and looked at Severus with his kind blue eyes. "You must both remember that nothing can be done about it now. You both have beautiful children and you both should be happy."

"Yes." Severus said, not breaking eye contact with Malfoy, and he went to his seat.

* * *

** Each house I made up for Durmstrang is a Latin name (forgive me I don't know Latin, so I got them from an English-Latin dictionary) and has an equivelant at Hogwarts.

Malificarum would be Slytherin;

Temperantiae would be Hufflepuff;

Perfectaum would be Ravenclaw;

Fiedei would be Gryffindor. 


	6. Chapter 6

Authors notes: Characters aren't mine, they're just puppets for my sick little ideas. They really belong to the great J.K Rowling.

Thanks everyone for reviewing. It means a lot because I deleted all my other stories so I could put all my time and effort into this one. This may be the last chapter for awhile but I promise to post 4 or 5 more sometime before the 19th. After that you won't have anything until mid January because I'll be recovering from surgery. Hope you all keep reading and reviewing, because this story takes time. 

  
  


**Chapter 6**

  
  


"Dinner went off without a hitch, as usual." Minerva McGonagall stated in a matter-of-fact manner. Dinner _had_ gone off without a hitch, but she was worried what would happen after dinner.

"You're worried about what will happen now aren't you?" Dumbledore shouted so he could be heard beneath his desk. He dropped a Cadbury's milk chocolate bar a student gave him and was searching for it. 

"Yes... exactly!" 

"A ha! I found it!" Dumbledore stood up with a glee full look on his face and sat down, nibbling on it, facing Minerva. 

"Well?"

"Well what? Oh yes. If there's any trouble they're both grown men, they can handle it."

"But you know what damage Severus can do. Draco is still only a boy compared to him."

"Well then he should be aware of that and not start trouble. Considering their past, it could brew up something terrifying, but I hope for Adrian and Adora's sakes they don't." Dumbledore closed his eyes and put the chocolate down and shook his head. "It has been ten years Minerva and from the look on Draco's face I doubt he's ready to forgive and forget even after such a span of time.

"You think they'd learn. Why should Draco care so much, he has his wife, even if no one in the wizarding world approves of her." Minerva shuddered at the thought. He had married Pansy Parkinson but it didn't mean anything to her. He affairs were always back-page news in the Daily Prophet and everyone in the wizarding world knew about them from day one. There were even disputes as to whether Aidan was his son or not, but as he grew up, it wasn't discussed anymore because he was a Malfoy through and though. 

"Maybe he cares because he loved Hermione as much, if not more than Severus did."

"His father would never have approved." Minerva responded shaking her head.

"No, perhaps not." Dumbledore concluded and the pair sat in his office for sometime shaking their heads in wonderment. Downstairs in his dungeon rooms, Snape paced quickly thinking about what he should do with Adora. Having the child around would create a lot of problems between Malfoy and himself, and since Malfoy's son didn't know how to keep his mouth shut, it could also create a problem for Adora. 

'I'll just send her to a muggle boarding school until she's old enough to receive her letter to Hogwarts.' He thought to himself and nodded definably

"Deciding on where to send her?" Severus spun around, wand ready facing Dumbledore's green face in the floo. Severus narrowed his dark eyes and put his wand back into its proper pocket. "You always find some excuse not to have her around. I think she's quite taken with the castle."

"I haven't always found an excuse."

"When she was first born, you made sure that Hermione took care of her and protected her."

"For obvious reasons. If Voldemort had found Adora he would have killed her, then Hermione and finally me."

"After Hermione died, you had your mother come take care of her and now, you're thinking about sending her away to some," his voice dropped "boarding school."

"Why does everyone feel the need to criticize my parenting skills?"

"Maybe because you have none. Care for some chocolate?" Dumbledore smiled. Severus shook his head and ran his fingers through his long, black hair.

"Am I really that bad?" he asked in a whispering voice.

"Not _bad_ no. You're just distant. Not a very good trait in raising a little girl if you ask me." Dumbledore placed a book on the center table in Severus' room. "Personally I hope you let her stay. Some of the first years in Hufflepuff are quite taken with her and she's already calling me 'Dumblebee'." Dumbledore laughed into his beard and took the floo back to his rooms. Snape continued sulking around for a moment before he marched into the short hall the seperated his chambers with Adora's bedroom. He hesitated, but finally knocked on the door.

"May I come in?"

No answer. Severus opened the door slightly and saw Adora sitting, playing with three yellow balls of light. Fire flies. 

"Adora?" He asked, walking into her room. The girl spun around and jumped into her bed.

"Sorry. I'll goto sleep now."

"No, I want to talk to you." He replied, staring at the floor as he sat on the end corner of her bed.

"OK." Adora replied, crossing her legs, Indian-style, and began to brush her hair.

"You have to help me make an important decision. You can either go to a school in London, where you'll stay for about 5 years, until you can return here. By going there you can receive an education you wouldn't get by staying here with me, and you can make friends your own age. Or you can stay here with me."

"I can?" She looked at him with wide eyes. Severus nodded slightly and held his breath. "Oh Daddy!" She threw her arms around his neck and held tight. 

"Ad...you..chok...n..me..." Severus gasped for air and pulled away from his daughter's constricting grip. Her eyes grew wide and she shrank away to the head of her bed and pulled the comforter up to her chin. 

"I'm going to sleep now." She said to him. 

"OK. Goodnight."

"Daddy?"

"Yes?" Severus asked as he turned down the lamp in her room.

"I love you daddy."

Severus turned to her bed and watched her as she burrowed deeply into her covers. He nodded and closed her door.

  
  


  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Author's notes:

well now, I must have the intellectuals reading this story. 

To Risi: Ina is a Latin name meaning Mother. Adrian is also a Latin name meaning Dark. You guessed right at the stems being Evil, Temperate, Perfect and Faithful. I viewed Hufflepuffs as being level headed, common sense kind of folk that practice temperance and Ravenclaws are the kind of people that are so intelligent they just tend to be perfectionists which is how I came up with my names for Durmstrang's houses. You get a gold star for the day.

To fizzysoda: You also get a gold star for continuous reading. :)

**disclaimer: The characters used and mentioned in this story are the product of JK Rowling, except Ina, Adora, and Adrian. **

  
  


**Chapter 7**

  
  


Severus Snape sat in his study after another long day teaching. His classes were filled with the boring progeny of his students from years gone by, except with the exception of Drefan Weasley, Percy's son, who obviously took more from his uncles than his father, but what could you expect from a child whose name literally means "trouble"?

Even Drefan could hardly spark up the fire-and-brimstone that used to be Severus's calling card. So much time had gone by and there were so many memories inside the castle of Hermione and days passed that made him want to lock himself in his room and waste away. 

* * *

  
  


There is no overly dramatic story, or Romeo and Juliet scenario to Hermione and Severus's love. It actually started in Hermione's 6th year, with Draco Malfoy. The holidays were just as full of pomp and circumstance as ever and Hagrid had brought in twice the number of trees as usual. The hall was filled with a spicy pine and gingerbread scent and decorated in full splendor for the coming holidays. Hermione and Draco both had plans to stay for the winter holiday and spend their days out on the grounds, eating dinner in Hogsmede and going for evening shopping before coming back to the castle, for the special midnight holiday deserts that were a special treat for any students who stayed. 

During one such day of shopping in Hogsmede for gifts for the teachers, Hermione decided to buy a new cauldron for Severus, since Neville had accidentally spilled some rare jackalope horn into the old one and blew it up. 

"But he needs a new cauldron Draco!"

"He can buy a new one himself. If you don't like him, why buy him gifts? It's a waste of money since you can't return it and he won't accept it."

"I'll have it owled to him, he won't know, he'll assume Dumbledore sent it to him." Hermione looked up into Draco's sparkling eyes and he looked back down at her.

"Whatever makes you happy." He sighed.

"Buying Snape a new cauldron makes me happy." She nodded to him and purchased the cauldron. 

As they started back to the castle, Hermione grew quiet and weary looking. She slowed her pace as the snow began falling again, and became completely engulfed in her own thoughts. 

"'Mione?" Draco turned around, and searched calmly for her through the whirling snowflakes. 

"hmmm?"

"What are you thinking of now?" He sighed as Hermione, knitted brow and all, came back into clear view.

"Your family." she answered after they had entered the castle, and were on their way towards the prefects common room.

"Ah! Hello Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy! Happy Christmas to you both!" the fat friar nodded his head and continued on his way.

"Sugar Quills. Why are you thinking about _my _family?" He asked, taking off her cape and Gryffindor colored muffin cap. 

"I just... I don't know. We spent last year with my family, and I thought, well, I'd like to meet your mother. I don't think your father has a great liking for me."

"Hermione I thought we'd talked about this."

"We did, but still..." Hermione began to whine. 

"Look! You can't come back with me." Draco shook his head and told her in a condescending tone.

"Can't you at least try?"

" Fine! I'll go! But neither of us are going to get the results that we want from this!"

"Draco, I'm sorry."

"No you're not." He shook his head. "You're stubborn, and pigheaded, but sorry is something you're not" He clasped the silver closures on his cloak and stormed back out into the hall to use the 'common floo', a fireplace used by the staff, head boys and girls and prefects for emergency and change-of-mind trips home.

That night, Christmas eve, Hermione was in a mood that would make a bulldog quiver. She walked by the head table and gave each professor (except Trelawney, for obvious reasons) their gifts. However Snape sat at the end of the table, moping in his usual corner, away from the holiday cheer of the other teachers. He didn't expect any gifts, and had a far off look in his eye. As Hermione approached him, he seemed to be looking straight through her, but at the same time, inside of her. She hoisted up the heavy cauldron and it hit with a loud hollow sound, which brought him back to earth.

"Can i help you Miss Granger?" his voice has a certain smooth quality to it she didn't notice before.

"Look. Longbottom blew up your other cauldron, so I bought you a new one for Christmas. If you're going to be squeemish about a student actually showing you some sort of kindness, like caring enough to think of you at Christmas, then think of it as Draco and I helping you out on saving your miserly teaching salary." She huffed and walked off back to her rooms in Gryffindor tower.

Severus gave the cauldron a long stern look as if it were a misbehaving child. He got up and quickly walked out into the corridor to catch up with Hermione.

"What bug got into his shorts?" asked a slightly inebriated Prof. Flitwick.

When Severus caught up with Hermione she had a red face and tear stained cheeks. Her hair seemed to become more frazzled with each upset step that she took, and it was beginning to resemble a Brillo pad. 

"Miss Granger," He called in an even tone after her. Hermione sped up her pace and turned the corner. "Miss Granger!" He began to shout and reached out to grab her arm.

"Would you let go of me?" She turned around and gave him an icy look that rivaled his own.

"No. what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing is." she straightened out her skirt and pulled on her hair nervously. Severus let her wrist go and she grabbed it with the opposite hand and began rubbing it in a slightly nervous and partly concerned way. Severus gave her a long glance and she started crying again.

"Draco left... mad... Tickets to... and now... I really want... but I'm here... no one." she managed to get out to her potions professor before sitting down on one of the steps. Severus knitted his brow and tried to take in as much of what he heard as he could. He wasn't some guidance councilor and should have left her there, but he didn't. He sat down next to her. Mistake number one in his own mind.

"Anything that I can do?"

"Why bother?" She grumbled and wiped her face with her robe sleeve.

"These tickets. What are they to?" he persisted.

"The Nutcracker."

"The ballet? I can't imagine Draco at a ballet." He snorted. Hermione looked at him and laughed.

'She laughed at you Severus. Wait, with you, she laughed _with _you.' He thought to himself.

"Well, he didn't want to go, I was making him go." 

"That sounds more accurate. I doubt you'll accept the offer, but I haven't been to the ballet in several years, and I'd be happy to take his place tonight, if that's alright with you." 'what are you doing! That isn't supposed to roll off your tongue to easy! She'll see right through you to what you really are, you perverted cradle robber.'

Hermione gave him an odd look and stood up.

"I don't mind. I'll go get changed." She replied in a distant manner, watching his actions as she walked up the stairs.

'Hermione what have you got yourself into?' She thought as she walked up the stairs. 'Maybe he isn't such a git, but he is my professor. And he is more handsome than Draco would be at that age. How did I manage to go stupid for my teacher?' She sighed as she closed her bedroom door and began to get ready for the ballet.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Severus stood at the foot of the staircase where he had invited himself to be Hermione's date for the evening. He knit his brow, like he always did, and ran his fingers along his eyebrows. Hermione had always made comments on how they were like the same person in the smallest ways. He sat down on the step and began making small foot movements with his shiny black shoes and humming to himself.

"I think he's off his rocker Albus." whispered Sirius Black the new animagi tutor at Hogwarts for those 7th years that were ready to take on the rest of the daunting task, started by Prof. McGonnagall.

"Oh Sirius, he's just been forced to remember. I'm sure you'd feel the same way."

"Maybe, but at least I'd know when my wife didn't love me anymore. And that would help."

"Don't say such things." Dumbledore warned sharply and Sirius shrugged and walked off because he knew what he'd said was right. Dumbledore watched Sirius until he rounded the corner and then turned his attention back to Severus who was still sitting on the step, remembering.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Author's notes:

anywhere you see the bars, the story has changed location or flash backed. If Hermione is speaking in first person, then it's a flashback.

within 15 minutes of my posting chapter 7, Black Sparkles had a reply that sounded quite upset. So, here is the beginning of an answer to your question dahlin'. Hope you enjoy.

  
  


**Chapter 8 **

Severus sat down in his worn out leather chair in his room. He held a small video camera in his hands, watching the different videos Hermione had made. He had never seen much use for the things, since wizard pictures has movements just like the movies made by muggles, except that muggle movies had sounds. Hermione had a small hand held one she carried around with her all the time, and now it was all he had left of her. He began playing the first tape, it was a Christmas tape, when she found out she was pregnant.

* * *

"Severus, are you done with that tree yet? I want to record something for Mum and Dad." Her voice sounded out from behind the eyepiece of the camera.

"You mean to tell me, that you aren't recording anything now?" He looked sarcastically into the camera and stuck out his tongue.

"Sev! Stop it! Turn the lights on it now." 

"Would you stop being so demanding? Women...." 

Once it was lit Hermione stood back, and turned the camera to face herself.

"Isn't it magnificent mum? Of course I'm not allowed to use red or gold on the tree, but it looks just as good with silver, white and green ornaments. Sev is slightly biased." The camera swung around to him.

"No i'm not."

"Yes you are. Come on, sit in front of it now. Let's get a good shot." The camera bounced and fumbled while she sat it in the stand. Hermione ran over and sat with him.

"This is such a muggle thing to do."

"Well my parents are muggles. Happy Christmas Mum and Dad. I hope you're having as much fun as we are."

"Such fun." He said, cocking an eyebrow and smiling.

"Oh yes, I'm pregnant."

Severus's head whipped around and his eyes grew large.

"You're what?" 

* * *

  
  


~~~That's all for now folks. Right now I'm working on chapters 9 and 10, so hopefully tonight you'll have some nice long reading to do. This chapter 8 has been giving me a headache, so i've washed my hands of it.


	9. Chapter 9

Authors notes:

Everything is owned by J.K Rowling and everyone associated with her. Except for my characters, Adrian, Ina and Adora.

I apologize for everything being all confusing and stuff. It'll make sense in chapters ahead so keep on reading and everything will be addressed. If you like it leave feedback, if you hate it and want me to kill myself... leave feedback. Thanks.

I also want to apologize for how it jumps around and that I'm not updating like i promised. I've been in a writing rut, because I get great ideas for how a story should begin and end, and filling in the middle just drains me. 

  
  


**Chapter 9**

  
  


Severus sank back into his chair as the tape cut to static. He sat there for several minutes, with an emotionless look on his face before, with all the anger and sadness pent up inside of him, he threw the camera at the wall and broke it into thousands of little pieces. His lip began to curl into a sneer and he shuddered with the cool winds of the dungeon blowing by his face. Even if his room was richly furnished, it was drafty. Though most of the cold was absorbed by the overstuffed antique furniture and family heirlooms. His dark hair swept by his face again, and he tucked it behind his ear. He'd let it get pretty unruly lately and decided to himself to have it cut soon. Even at his age, there were no streaks of gray or white anywhere in his mane. He tapped his fingers on the arm of his chair before he rose to grade some 1st year potions parchments. Given the mood he was in, he hoped none of them expected a passing grade. He took of his sweeping black robes and sat in the hard wooden chair at his desk to grade the papers when a large white owl began pecking at his mail-window. He grumbled and stood back up opening the window so that the owl could warm up and give him his letter. 

"What is this?" he demanded to the owl, who gave him an 'are you crazy?' look in return. Severus shook his head and tossed the letter onto his bed as he went back into his study to grade papers. The owl, growing irritated at Severus's behavior picked the letter from his bed and flew it into the study, dropping it into his lap, and perching on a wooden beam. "Why can't you leave me be?" He begged, tears welling up in his eyes. The owl hooted gently and drifted down to his desk and nipped gently at Severus's fingers. He picked up the folded parchment delicately, because of it's age. It had his name on it in fading red ink and he knew who it was from. He turned over the letter and the black Snape seal popped open gently. 

  
  


_Dearest Severus,_

_If you are reading this letter than I am dead. I am writing this to you because I feel that if I don't write it down now, then you'll never know. I love you more than anything else in this universe. I know what people say, and we both know that it had torn us apart. We also know that it's true and I'm so sorry. I never loved Draco Malfoy and never will, and our affair meant nothing to me. I know that this will never make up for them mess I made of our lives, especially our daughter's, but I hope that you'll eventually find it in your heart to forgive me. I'm just a human, and I have faults, and I make mistakes. I just want to tell you that you're not one of the mistakes I made, and I don't ever want you to feel that way. I love you. A thousand times over, I love you. I will watch over you and protect in this life and in the next, because it is you that makes my heart sing and float as if it had wings. You're my angel, my beloved. _

_~ Hermione_

  
  


Severus folded the paper back up and cleared his throat. He looked back down at his desk full of papers.

"They can wait another day." he growled under his breath and stood up to go see Dumbledore.

**************************

He stormed into Dumbledore's office, where the old wizard stood, in his dressing gown, night cap and bunny slippers, feeding Fawkes. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Severus demanded, clutching the letter in his hand.

"I don't know. I was just told to give it to you if you ever returned." Dumbledore shrugged.

"You mean to tell me, you meddle around in everyone's lives and manage to know everything that's going on, but you can't even tell me what is the meaning behind this letter, that is from MY DEAD WIFE! Why do you torment me old man?"

"Oh Severus, quit your belly aching and sit down. Have some tea."

"No. Explain." He said evenly, still standing in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore shrugged and sat down.

"Several years ago, when the threat of Voldemort was very strong, Hermione came to me with a box of things for you and the child she was expecting at the time, Adora. This box had a letter with it, and I was instructed to give it to you when you returned here. I didn't understand at the time why she thought you were going to come back here but I took the box without a word. Would you like it?" Dumbledore asked motioning towards a shoe box full of small trinkets. Severus stood up and retrieved the box, greedily. 

"Why is all this happening?" Severus asked, not looking up from the box. He ran his fingers along the edges, thinking to himself 'she held this once, in her small but nimble hands.'

"Even the dead have stories to tell. Maybe yours and hers isn't over yet." Severus shrugged. He still hadn't torn his eyes away from the box. 

"Do you believe in life after death?" He asked Albus. Dumbledore stood Severus up and ushered him to the door.

"I don't know. But I can tell you that Hermione did. Just a thought." Dumbledore winked and sent Severus on his way.

************

Back in his rooms Severus sat the small box on his bed stand. He paced back and forth debating on whether or not to open it. At this time he heard a light _'click'_ and the small '_pit pat' _of little feet running across bare dungeon floor. He turned to face the blanket covered lump that had crawled into his bed. 

"May I help you?" He said in a smooth voice. The covers sat up and were dropped back to reveal Adora, clutching her bear in one hand and shivering all over. 

"There are monsters under my bed." She replied.

"Then tell them to leave."

"They won't listen to me. They drank all my tea and invited their friends to play. I told them it was rude to invite their friends when they're guests in someones house, but they laughed at me."

"They did did they?" Severus play-gasped.

"Yes they did and they climbed into the wardrobe and had a party. It was bouncing all about so I made get out of my wardrobe. I said 'My daddy is a potions master and he'll beat you up.'"

"You had a Boggart in your closet and you let it out?" He replied coolly.

"Yes. He wasn't scary. Just rude."

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Beat him up." Adora nodded, pigtails flying in the air. "Can I sleep in here with you Daddy?" Severus looked up at her as if she was crazy. "Please. So the monsters don't get me. You don't want them to get me do you?"

"I'm debating on it."

"That's not nice." She knitted her brow, which threw Severus for a loop. 

"Don't do that!" He growled and grabbed her arm, sitting her down. "Your mother did that and had little wrinkles at age 20 because of it." He whispered hoarsly.

"Adora looked up at him. You never talk about mum."

"I didn't think I'd need to. If you're sleeping in here tonight, then you best get in the bed and stay there." He quickly changed the subject and began pulling over a large green Barcalounger* to sleep in. Adora sat up and watched him.

"I love you daddy."

"Go to bed." He grumbled. Adora layed back down and began to goto sleep as Severus pulled a blanket over his legs and reclined back. He'd have to investigate the box tomorrow. 

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


* * *

* I believe everyone in the world including the wizarding world needs a barcalounger. So I gave Snape one. 

  
  


  
  


  
  



	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: I'm jumping a few years. Don't hold it against me, but if I don't the story will be 500+ chapters long. In the box were the following items:

pink satin pointe shoes from the Nutcracker, Sev's and Mione's first date ...say it with me now ***awwwww***

Patcholli and lavender oil (yummy scent)

various love letters to and from Snape

her engagement ring

NOT MY CHARACTERS! They are JK Rowling's characters. I have stolen them from her and made them do naughty things. :-)

**Chapter 10**

  
  


Adora sat in her rooms reading 'Quidditch through the ages' and drinking pumpkin juice when her father burst in through the doors. He shouldn't have been there, he should have been teaching, but this was of upmost importance. As he walked in, a figure dashed under her bed, out of his sight.

"What is this!" Severus bellowed, holding a piece of parchment in his hand. 

"I don't know. What is it dad?"

"A letter. From Durmstrang. Why would Durmstrang be interested in you?" 

"Thanks dad. That last comment is great on my self esteem. I don't know why they'd want me. You did say Aunt Atra went there, and now she teaches Apparations there." Adora said, standing in front of her bed.

"She went there as an alternative. No one in the Snape family has ever gone to Durmstrang on their own, and it's not about to start now."

"Then talk to Dumbledore. I'm sure there's been some mix up. I want to stay." Adora blurted out. Severus gave her a long hard look before he grumbled and turned on his heels, rushing off to his class. 

Adora squatted down and grabbed the person under her bed. 

"You need to dust under there. It's positively filthy." He said, dusting himself off.

"Oh shut up. You need to get to class."

"So, you got into Durmstrang and Snapie isn't happy about it?"

"Stop making fun of my father." Adora scolded.

"My Grandfather wanted my Father to goto Durmstrang. And my Father wanted the same for me, but I never got a letter."

"That's because you're a crappy wizard Aidan." Adora shrugged and smiled.

"Take that back." He demanded.

"I won't. You don't know the difference between a quaffle and a snitch and you call yourself a wizard. Come tryouts for the house teams, your father will be very ashamed."

"Oh it's no use. You're only 11 anyway. I'm 3rd year. I can whoop you at anything I want. At least I have a wand."

Adora snorted and crossed her arms. 

"Get out!"

"No." Aidan curled his upper lip. Adora stomped her foot and gave Aidan a hearty push, that opened her doors.

"Ahhh!" Aidan shrieked as he landed on his arm. He broke it. Snape was standing there talking to Dumbledore when he looked at his daughter, and then at the floor to Aidan Malfoy.

"What are you doing here?"

"She broke me! She broke me! I'm ruined for Quidditch!"

"Oh, you were ruined before Quidditch. I just did the team a favor." She scolded and helped him onto his feet. 

"Oh dear. His arm is broken. Come with me master Malfoy, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey. Severus, you and I will continue our discussion later." Dumbledore gave a slight head bow to Severus and gave Adora a long studious look. When he was gone Severus turned towards Adora.

"What was he doing in your room?"

"We were studying Quidditch."

"I thought I told you to stay away from him." Severus began raising his voice.

"He's my best friend Dad."

"I don't care if he's the bloody pope on a pogo-stick! He is never to come near you again!"

"Why?! Why is that?"

"Because I don't want to see you get hurt by anything or anyone."

"I don't understand. I'm not allowed to have friends, or my own broom, or play Quidditch because it might hurt me. I can't go away to school because I could get hurt. I have put up with you not wanting me for years, and you don't think that hurts? I tell you every night 'I love you dad' in hopes of some recognition and I get nothing. You never speak of my mother and I'm alone in this world, and you're content to leave me this way."

"That's not true." 

"Yes it is. Why don't you lock me in a tower and leave me?" Severus leaned in towards her and sneered. 

"Because the smell would carry." he said low and cruelly and turned to leave. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


  
  


Draco Malfoy walked briskly into the hospital wing and upon seeing his son, stopped short and snorted at him.

"What are you doing?" He demanded from him.

"I... I fell." 

"No you didn't. I talked to Snape. I thought I said to stay away from that little mudblood."

"She's not a mudblood. She's a genius. And so was her mother, and you know that. She's my best friend and no matter what you say that won't change." Aidan fought. Draco gave his son a sly smile and turned to look toward the windows. The warm sun was pouring in and it landed in glowing panels on the floor. 

"Her father informed me that she received a letter from Durmstrang today. You realize they start on the 15th. That should give you about 13 days to say goodbye, because with the show you two put on for Snape, I doubt he'll have any regret sending his daughter away. You need to stop playing sensitive boy and get up and get to class. I'm tired of looking at you." Malfoy turned and walked out. He didn't notice the pale, lanky girl lurking in the shadows as he left.

"Aidan." she whispered loudly.

"What?!" he turned around startled to see her big brown eyes so close to him.

"Do you really think my dad will send me away?" She squeeked, helping him down. 

"He may. I don't know. Can you carry my books for me?" She picked up his books and walked with him down to his Transfiguration class. 

"I don't want to go away." she said, with a measure of decision in her voice.

"Well what are you going to do? Run away?" he taunted.

"I just might." She said, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Grow up. You'll be brought back before you even reach Hogsmede."

"If he does send me away Aidan, can I write to you?"

"Of course you can. Just keep it short. I have more important things to worry about than the trifles of 11 year old girls." He sighed and held his hand out for his stuff.

"Have fun in class today." She smiled and gave him a hug. As Adora skipped down the hall, Aidan watched her and rolled his eyes.

Adora slowed down as she reached the Great Hall. Dumbledore was walking around inside and she gretted him with a big smile and wave.

"Ah! Hello Adora!"

"Good morning Professor Dumbledore, how are you today?" 

"I am splendid. Your father has shown me your letter to Durmstrang. Has he talked to you about it?"

"No, but he has yelled at me. As if it's my fault. Why didn't I get a Hogwarts letter in August?"

"Maybe you weren't meant to come here. Durmstrang has a reputation for it's Dark Arts program which is why your father isn't to happy about it. You can wait a year, and start next year at age 12, but you'll be a year behind academically and with the way you read, years ahead intellectually. You're just like your mother."

"Am I?"

"Oh yes. Hermione was a very smart girl. She was going to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position here before she.... But that was another time."

"Hermione?" Adora asked, looking up at him.

"Yes." Dumbledore said evenly. Confirming himself for the child.

"I never knew her name."

"Well now you know it. Lunch is soon, why don't you go down to the dungeons, and talk to your father about your school situation."

"OK. Thank you Professor Dumbledore." She smiled and gave him hug and left the hall. Dumbledore laughed into his beard and continued to walk around the castle.

  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  


  
  



	11. Authors Note

I just wanted to let everyone know that I won't be posting the new chapter 11 for about a week or so. I've written myself into a hole, and I'm trying to get out of it, so I can continue on with stuff worth reading. I'm not going to discontinue the story, I'm just looking for ways of improving the next few chapters. The next chapter post will be huge. In the meantime I'm writing a short story, another Snape/Granger that's on the WIKTT boards called "Upstarts and Broken Hearts" which I may post here at a later date. Or maybe today. :) yes, for all you punk rockers out there it's a Dropkick Murphy's song, but I thought it'd be a good song to base a story on. I hope everyone has an outstanding new year and may we be as creative as we were last year.

  
  


Thanks much for your infinite patience.

  
  


Allison


	12. Chapter 11

Authors note:

not my characters. Enjoy.

**Chapter 11 **

Once Adora had had returned to her dungeon rooms, she realized that there would be no talking with her father. Severus had the house elves lay out plain black robes for her and left instructions for her to go down to Hogsmede that afternoon with the money he supplied her and do her school shopping. She'd be leaving in a few days. Adora felt her face flush and she stomped her foot on the ground. 

"Stomping won't do any good." she heard a silky voice drawl from a dark corner in her room. Severus stepped forward into the light. 

"I'll stomp if I want to." she argued, trying to hide the tears in her eyes and her voice. He raised an eyebrow, somewhat surprised at the defiance his daughter showed. He took one large stride and sat down on the corner of her thick green quilt, folded on the end of her cherry-wooden bed. She glared at him, from the corner of her eye before she turned around to face him. "What do you want?" She asked, shortly. 

"To sit and talk." He uncurled long, callus fingers towards a chair, telling her to sit down. Adora dragged her feet en route to the chair, then threw herself in it, careless of the skirt she was wearing. "Could you act any less like a lady?" 

"Probably. You still haven't told me what you want here. I doubt it's because you want to talk to me." Snape shut his eyes for a moment and gathered his thoughts.

"Look, Adora, you probably want to know why I'm making you go away. It isn't because I hate you. Simply I don't like the way you act with Malfoy's son. Aidan, like his father, Draco, won't be any sort of a good person for long. His Grandfather was the worst of people, and I don't want any of those traits coming out in Aidan and hurting you. Believe it or not I do worry about you." He finished and took a deep breath, anticipating an outburst from her.

"You're so selfish." 

"What?" He demanded, jumping up from the bed.

"You're selfish. You won't let me learn anything on my own, so every time I have a problem to face, you isolate me from it. You're sending me away from my only friend, so you won't have to worry about me. I think that's selfish."

"There's no talking to you is there?" He shook his head and sighed. "I don't know what to do anymore. I'm just a man Adora. I can't raise a daughter. I don't know what to do! Believe it or not you didn't come with a manual. We'd be better off if you had." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Well you're not the easiest person to get along with either. How do you think I feel?" Snape sat quietly for a moment. He had never thought about that. 

"I have something for you. Kind of a going away present." Snape turned to her and gave her a small, flat square box. "I don't know if you want me to stick around for you open it or not. If you don't want it just put it on my desk." He blabbered on. 

"Oh Dad." Adora gasped as she opened the little box. It was her mother's ring on a gold chain. The ring was small, pale gold with a beautiful Celtic knot work design with small diamonds set in it. Snape stood around uncomfortably for a moment before he turned to leave. "Dad." Adora called. "I'll need help with the clasp." It came out as more of a question than a statement with implied request. Snape turned on his heel, with a genuine smile peaking out on the corners of his mouth. 

"Of course." He strode over and helped her with the necklace. "It looks beautiful on you." He remarked in his usual brutally honest voice. Adora put her hands to her neck and felt the ring. She had something of her mother's and it felt perfect. Like a piece of her heart had come back to her. Adora didn't feel so empty anymore. Snape had turned to leave again, when Adora asked him,

"Dad? Will you come to Hogsmede with me? I want you to help me pick out my school robes and everything else I'll need." Snape sighed, and rolled his eyes as he turned around.

"Let's go." He grumbled.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Snape was weighed down by bags by the time he made Adora stop inside the Three Broomsticks to give him a rest. She had bought far to much straying from her list frequently. He let her packages fall onto the table, causing a great disturbance to Belle, Adora's new elf-owl. She had been cooing over her for several minutes when Severus finally looked up and commented.

"You know, the first letter you try and send me with that pigeon will be blown of course and end up in India." 

"How do you know I'll be sending you letters?" Adora asked.

"Father's intuition. I arranged for you to go tomorrow morning to Durmstrang. Your Aunt Atra will be apparating here, to the Three Broomsticks and you'll be going back with her. You can take a few books and your new wand, and some change of robes with you, I'll send your trunk later, before school starts." He said in more serious tone. Adora just nodded her head. She wasn't going to fight it because of all the money Snape had spent on her that afternoon. She wasn't in-grateful for him, she just wanted to stay. She picked up some of the boxes and Belle and continued on way to Hogwarts with her father. They had missed dinner, but the house elves had brought them a light supper to get them through the night. She picked up a plate, piled on chicken and ham, soft carrots in coconut sauce, yams, and bananas, a bit of everything, then stalked off to her room, without so much as a good night to Severus. He didn't notice and took a plate of ham into his room and began grading the 2nd years parchment pertaining to the multiple uses of Mandrake root in potions. 

He spent almost all night making marks and corrections in bats blood ink all over the chicken scrawl that the 2nd years called their homework. As the deep blue night sky turned pale with streaks of light pink and purple among the clouds and the remainder of the stars, Hedwig let herself in the open window. She fluttered down to Snape's desk and offered him a piece of parchment with a look of superiority for him. He recognized Hedwig instantly and reluctantly opened the sealed parchment. It was a letter from Harry expressing his concern for Adora going to Durmstrang. 

  
  


  
  


_Severus,_

_It has recently come to my attention that Adora has been accepted into Durmstrang. Given the history that Durmstrang has for turning out witches and wizards steeped in the Dark Arts, I felt it necessary to express my concern, not only as her Godfather but also as the Minister. I feel that it might be best for you to stay on your toes for the first few years, until we can uncover whatever reason for Adora not being able to attend Hogwarts._

_-Harry_

  
  


Severus crumpled up the piece of parchment and tossed it away, rolling his eyes. He wasn't worried about anything, he didn't need to be. Severus stretched his arms into the air and then stood up and stretched his legs. He'd spent all night awake grading papers and today Adora was leaving. He shrugged in order to stretch his hunched shoulders, and rubbed his eyes, shaking the want for sleep from them. Luckily is was Saturday, but knowing his sister she was already in the hall, waiting for them to appear. She had always been the kind of woman who wanted everything to be done quickly, without hassle, which was odd since overall she was extremely laid back and loved to laugh. He silently walked over to his door, which opened into the common room, and turned the knob, but voices made him stop suddenly. He leaned forward to hear his daughter speaking.

  
  
"What am I supposed to do?"   
  
"You know very well what you can do! Stand up to him! tell him no, that you'll just stay here for the extra year." Aidan said in an exasperated tone.   
  
"You want me to talk to my father?"   
  
"Yes I do."   
  
"I don't see you talking to your's"   
  
"I don't know why I associate with you! My father has nothing to do with this. Bundle up when you leave, it's cold at Durmstrang." Aidan glared at her and walked off to his room. From the other side of the door Snape stood up straight, pleased that they were no longer on speaking terms. He opened the heavy wooden door with great expression, sweeping in and wrapping his long fingers around his daughter's shoulders, handing her her bag.   
  
"You seem quick to get rid of me." Adora sighed.   
  
"Not true. My sister is downstairs. she's very impatient. Probably wants you both to leave by about 5 minutes ago." He stated, in a more sour than usual manner. Snape left the room and Adora grabbed her bag and continued behind him. As he turned the corner, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. 


	13. Chapter 12

** Authors notes: long awaited new chapter. I promise to update regularly from now on. These character's aren't mine, I have kidnapped them and made them very very naughty. also: Draco's son is named Adrian. not Aidan. I don't know how I managed to change his name in there, but it happened, i'm sorry. again it's Adrian.**   
  
**

Chapter 12

**   
  
**flashback**   
  
"What are you looking at?"   
  
"You." Severus smiled and sat down behind his wife.   
  
"Why? I'm so fat." She puffed out her cheeks. He laughed, actually laughed and wrapped his arms around Hermione's ever-growing belly.   
  
"Not fat, pleasantly plump." He told her. Hermione stood up and straighten her long blue dress. She was several months along, nearly full bloom, and glowing.   
  
"When this baby is born we'll move. Won't we?"   
  
"Wherever you want us too."   
  
"Out into the country. I want the most magnificent rose gardens, and a wooden swing, and fountains." She smiled at him with a pleading look in her eye. Snape looked up at her and returned her expression.   
  
"How do you know our son will like the gardens?"   
  
"Well, we'll have horses and dogs and pigs to roll in the mud with him." she wrinkled her nose and laughed.   
  
"I can see it now. My son, the mud roller."   
  
"What if it's a girl though? She won't want to roll with the pigs."   
  
"Then I'll be even more ecstatic. I'll spoil her until she's completely rotten. Then I'll spoil her some more, and hope that one day she'll grow up to be and beautiful and intelligent as her mother." He rose and wrapped his long arms around Hermione once more as she gazed out the windows, daydreaming about everything he had said.   
  
  
  
**end flashback**   
  
As Snape rounded the corner he stopped short, unable to think anything about the woman before him. Finally he spoke.   
  
"Where is my sister?"   
  
"She's still at Durmstrang. Her present condition isn't suitable for traveling." The strange woman replied. However she wasn't so strange. Her bone straight brown hair shone beneath the fire-light that lit the hallways of Hogwarts. She didn't look up at him, only to his left, where a small, timid creature looked up at her with large cinnamon eyes, wondering who this impostor was.   
  
"Who..."   
  
"I'm a professor of po...Divination at Durmstrang. Our new Headmaster sent me. Viktor, you know." The young woman seemed quite antsy around Snape, as he examined her form head to toe. She wore old, dumpy robes, that were threadbare and looked like poverty. They hung down around tiny hands and feet, and were dusty, as if she lived locked away in some closet. Then it occurred she was a Divination professor, and probably kept herself locked away like the old bat, Trelawney. He simply nodded and stepped aside, not breaking his eyes from her down turned face.   
  
"This is Adora. I trust she won't be to much trouble." The woman looked up slightly to get a good look at Adora. She smiled.   
  
"I don't think she'll be any trouble at all." The woman smiled again and held out her hand. Snape's face got a look as if death had passed through him. He stared at the hand, the fine curve of it and the sea shell pink, oval nails that rested gently on the tips of her fingers, perfectly manicured, not broken or dirty from tea leaves and handling cards and crystals all day like Trelawney. This was a hand he knew, soft and sweet. Adora quickly reached up and grabbed the hand, and was quickly pulled to the side of the young woman. "We'll owl you once we reach Durmstrang." She turned and brought Adora with her. "Your stuff is already at the castle. are you ready?"   
  
"Yes I am." 


	14. Chapter 13

** Author's notes: Again, we're flashing forward about 4 years. Adora is now a 3rd year. I don't own the characters, I just make them do my bidding. Wahrsager is the translation I got for fortune teller.** **

Chapter 13

**   
  
_**A cold night in september, 4 years earlier, the night Adora left **_   
  
Severus stormed into Trelawney's small tower room, ducking several times to keep from being hit on the head from low rafters.   
  
"Sybill!" He demanded. He didn't have to yell, the room was small enough she could hear him.   
  
"Ah! Severus, I have been expecting you."   
  
"I know." he replied sourly. "Who is this woman I sent my daughter with?"   
  
"Daughter? who would..." Sybill stopped short when she realized her whisper like voice had been replaced by a high pitched squeak that was natural for her. "I'm sorry."   
  
"It doesn't matter. Does Durmstrang have a Divination professor?" Snape asked. Sybill brought over a pot of tea and poured him a cup.   
  
"They used to. I studied with her, at one of the old schools, but she left there after she saw that she would freeze to death. Went to another school, who was offering her a post."   
  
"Really? Where?"   
  
"Alaska." Sybill shrugged and continued. "Anyway, they haven't had a Divination professor in years. Focus more on the dark arts, but you know all about that. Unless their new headmaster has decided to bring back the art of divination." She sat down and fixed her shawl over her shoulders. "Why do you ask?"   
  
"Today, Atra didn't show up to pick up Adora, her and her husband are expecting another bundle. Instead she sent a dumpy little girl, stumbling over every sentence and claiming to be a Divination Professor."   
  
"I can read your future for you, find out about this girl, what role she'll play." Snape rolled his eyes.   
  
"If you must." He sighed.   
  
Sybill took a deck of playing cards and set up a layout. She turned them over one by one. "hmmm...interesting."   
  
"What is it?" He asked, leaning forward slightly.   
  
"There seems to be quite the contradiction in the cards tonight. Here it shows you've had a great loss in your life, there's no doubt about that, but then the next card shows new life, and second chances. It doesn't make sense. Very curious."   
  
"Now do you see why I don't take this seriously?"   
  
"hmmm...There is travel in your future, and a new companion. Trustworthy and competent. Loyal and familiar. Who would travel with you though?" She sat back and glared at him. The two of them had never gotten along. Severus stood up and left.   
  
_** 4 years later, currently, at Durmstrang**_   
  
Adora rushed into Professor Wahrsager's Arithmancy class, late.   
  
"Late again I see Miss Snape."   
  
"I'm sorry Helene." She gasped. Professor Wahrsager had instructed her students to refer to her by her first name, since she wasn't so much older than they were. Sunlight poured down through the windows onto Helene's greying robes and vibrant auburn hair. She wasn't young anymore, but she was by no means very old. Light sprinkling of strategically placed age lines gave her face a gentle and wise look to it.   
  
"It better not happen again this week! finals are coming up and if you expect to go him this summer, you better start showing up to class on time." She scolded Adora. However Adora was used to it. It seemed to her that Helene scolded her much stronger than she did the other students, and twice as much as her other Professors.   
  
"I know!" She replied and rolled her eyes. Adora sat down, and pulled her dark hair into a twist and clipped it back. Her friend, Shannon turned and looked at her, surprised she made it at all.   
  
"Not writing notes to your boyfriend I see." She teased.   
  
"No, he hasn't owled me back after the last one I sent him."   
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Because he isn't getting his way. I'm going to be 15 this year, he's being such a boy about everything. You know what I mean?"   
  
"I know exactly what you mean." Shannon whispered back and turned to the front to feign paying attention. Helene went on with her lesson and Adora and Shannon continued with their own conversation. Soon class was over, and it was lunch time.   
  
"Miss Snape, may i please speak with you?" Adora sighed and walked to the Helene's desk.   
  
"Sure why not?"   
  
"You have so much potential here, why do you just sit back and waste it talking with your friends all class? You need to sit down and study. Not worry about boys."   
  
"I know. But, Adrian and I are just having a bit of a stick right now."   
  
"Who?"   
  
"Adrian Malfoy. You probably heard of his dad. He's one of the greatest Potion masters of our time." Adora cocked an eyebrow and looked down at her teacher.   
  
"I do know him. very well. Trust me, I used to know a man who was far more skilled in potions than Draco Malfoy will ever be. He hasn't earned the right to be recognized as a potions master, even if he chooses to call himself one. You may go." As Adora walked out of the room she ran into the creature keeper of Durmstrang. He watched her walk down the hall and then turned to Helene.   
  
"My sweet, my pet! how are you? May i interest you in a cookie? A bit of juicy gossip, or some first hand information on your...."   
  
"What about him Black?" Helene demanded as she stacked up 4th year homework in it's own pile.   
  
"He's gone off. Away. bye-bye. Closing up the manor, selling it."   
  
"Why? would he do that?" She gasped.   
  
"It's gone completely into ruin. No one really keeps it up to much, he was never one for house elves, but then neither was his _dead_ wife." Black smiled and sat down on the corner of her desk. "Such a dreadful little man."   
  
"You'd know, you went to school with him." Helene replied as she started grading the papers.   
  
"How is his daughter doing here?"   
  
"She has the intelligence of both her parents, but not near the passion for learning that they had and have."   
  
"So it creates problems." He concluded.   
  
"Yes especially here. You know the passion her mother had for Arithmancy. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to eat my lunch." Helene stood up and headed for the door.   
  
"He asked Trelawney that night, about you. He may begin to suspect something."   
  
"Well then I expect you and Hagrid and Lupin to set it right. That's why you're here, Lupin is at Hogwarts and Hagrid is with Olympe. To prevent a tragedy from occurring."   
  
"What if I decided I didn't want to play in this little game anymore." Black challenged.   
  
"You don't make decisions." Helene finished and left the room. Black inhaled deeply.   
  
'Patchouli and Lavender' he thought to himself. 'You'll never change.' 


	15. Chapter 14

**Author's notes: Not my Characters. Enjoy! also I stole "Well you'd like to think that you were invincible. Yeah, well weren't we all once before we felt loss for the first time? Well this is the last time." from Dashboard Confessional. **   
  
**

Chapter 14

**   
  
Snape stood in his old bedroom for the last time, kicking at the floor boards and sighing to see his breath, as if reassuring himself that he was really alive, and not dreaming. You don't breathe in dreams, he told himself over and over again. It was the beginning of June, but despite that fact the house was cold as death. All love and happiness and plans for a future had died here. It didn't matter. All the manor did was bring back painful memories and leech his Gringotts account. He walked over to the window to see the gardens. Gardens that Hermione had bought the house because of. Fourteen separate small gardens, each one more beautiful than the last. Blooming with an assortment of flowers from delicate pansies to her beloved roses.   
  
** Flashback**   
  
Snape stood in the master bedroom with Hermione. She peered out the window and saw the view of the gardens, in full bloom in July.   
  
"Look how magnificent Severus!" He walked over to her and embraced her.   
  
"You like it here?"   
  
"I love it! It's like a palace in a fairy tale."   
  
"That's good, because it's yours." He whispered in her ear. Hermione turned and kissed him firmly on the mouth. When she stepped back, Severus knelt down to her abdomen. "You're going to live like a little prince or princess." He cooed and rubbed her ever growing belly.   
  
"Can we go outside again? I love the grounds."   
  
"Wherever you want to go." He replied and stood up.   
  
** End Flashback**   
  
A tall, dark figure stood in the doorway as Snape turned around. The figure didn't move, just stood there. Snape could tell he was a bit shaggy around the edges and it didn't take him two guesses to figure out who it was.   
  
"What do you want?"   
  
"I heard you were selling the place."   
  
"Word travels fast." Snape growled.   
  
"It hurts doesn't it?" Black continued.   
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"You know what I mean. I know I'll never have what you and Hermione had. It hurts that she's gone, doesn't it?"   
  
"Well it doesn't make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside now do you think?" Snape began to grow impatient with his unwanted guest.   
  
"You'd like to think that you were invincible." Black sighed.   
  
"Weren't we all once, before we felt loss for the first time?" Snape replied, catching the 'love' tip from Sirius again.   
  
"I didn't mean to get a rise from you."   
  
"Yes you did Black, you wouldn't be here if you didn't want to see me like this. How's Adora doing at Durmstrang?"   
  
"OK. Her Potions scores aren't high, and she doesn't pay any attention in Arithmancy. She's a whiz in Charms though, and Transfiguration. She's taken up Ballet you should know. Thats where the allowance you give her goes. In case you might decide to buy her some new robes, which she's in need of badly."   
  
"Dancing?" Snape asked and turned his back on Black.   
  
"Yes. She spends quite the amount on shoes. Constantly buying them. She's so very graceful though, a magnificent dancer. Light as a feather, she has to be. Simply beautiful." Sirius began to smile and glow, as if Adora was his own daughter. Snape turned on his heel and glared at Sirius.   
  
"I'll have to put an end to this rubbish. Dance." Sirius walked into the light, shaking his head.   
  
"Why? You've never seen her when she dances. She simply radiates. Besides. Her Arithmancy Professor encourages it. Talk to Helene. She'll tell you."   
  
"Who's 'Helene'? another conquest?"   
  
"No. Like I said, Adora's Professor. Lovely young woman. Helene Wahrsager. She's very intelligent and qualified for her position."   
  
"Finally, someone who deserves the position they have." He grumbled to himself and turned on Black again.   
  
"You may also want to watch Adrian a little more closely this year."   
  
"He's doing an exchange with SWI in America next school year. I have nothing to worry about."   
  
"You may want to re-think that." Black said, then he turned and left Snape alone. Severus straightened his back and sighed again. His breathe had returned in front of him. Maybe it was just a day dream then. He didn't know, and it had gotten to a point where he didn't care. He just wanted out of the house. He wouldn't sell it. Adora was in her 4th year, she was bound to want to have some type of home to come back to if she ever did decide to return to her father. Despite his waning confidence in any situation of that sort, he clasped his hands behind his back and left the house again.   
  
  
  
**

Hogsmede Station

**   
  
  
  
Hundreds of Hogwarts students piled themselves onto the scarlet train that was bound for platform 9 3/4 back in London. Not one of them noticed the young girl who got off. She was taller, and thinner, and had pulled her midnight hair back into a tight bun, and wore a long blue skirt and matching apron shirt instead of her school robes. Snape was nowhere to be found. Instead a tall, muscular blonde young man walked up to her and offered his arm.   
  
"May I carry your bags for you miss?"   
  
"You most certainly may good sir." She laughed and gave him a hug around his neck.   
  
"How have you been?"   
  
"I've been ok. I missed you though." She replied and quickly pulled herself away when she saw her father's approaching shadow.   
  
"Had I known master Malfoy would be escorting you, I wouldn't have bothered leaving my warm lunch." He sneered at Malfoy.   
  
"Well Dad, My summer wouldn't be the same without you picking me up with sarcastic comments and sneers at my friend." She smiled at him and gave him a short one armed hug.   
  
"We need to have a talk." He continued.   
  
"Can she at least get up to he rooms first?" Adrian asked Severus.   
  
"Don't forget that even though school is not in session you are still one of my students and will treat me with the respect you would if school was in session. There's a horseless carriage waiting for us Adora. Grab her bags Adrian." Snape started to the carriage and Adora turned to give Adrian an apologetic smile. He shot her back a big toothy grin that said he was fine, he grabbed her bag, and ran to catch up with them. 


End file.
